The Infamous Wayne Manor Massacre
by Leon0801
Summary: In a Gotham ran by an artificial intelligence named S.A.I.N.T. Criminals are dramatically decreasing in numbers and held at the brand new state of the art Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum. What is Batman without villians? and what happened that night in Wayne Manor? This is a POV story from both Bruce Wayne and Commissioner James Gordan. Enjoy!


**The Infamous Wayne Manor Massacre**

My name is Bruce Wayne and this is the truth. The date was 22nd of January 2023 it was all over the news that the government had made a breakthrough on crime control and the city they wanted it to be tested in, Gotham. For thirteen years the best scientists in the country had been working on an artificial intelligence but I'm not talking about what you see in the movies. This was no robot that could walk, talk and remember its own name. This intelligence had no body like structure no arms or legs; this intelligence was the city itself. Imagine a city you could talk to, imagine a city you could fight and it would fight back. Every door, window, manhole, car, plane etc. being controlled by one mind, one artificial mind. Every building in the whole city including people's homes had to be fitted with this technology but not mine I refused. To me it felt like in invasion of my privacy and at that time I had things I'd rather keep secret. During the installation of the technology there were a few speed bumps, speed bumps being characters such as The Joker, Riddler, Scarecrow, Penguin and others. The place they started fitting the tech were none other than Arkham Asylum and Blackgate prison, both are now the best in the world at what they do. The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane is now the greatest Psychiatric hospital on the planet, Blackgate also on the same level of greatness prison-wise.

Weeks passed and Gotham was ready, everything was installed, shops no longer had shopkeepers, banks no longer had bankers and so on, well they did, but not physically. A new building was built right in the heart of Gotham, it was ginormous, and they called it the S.A.I.N.T. (Self-Aware Intelligence Network Tower) every worker in the city now worked in the same building. S.A.I.N.T. controlled the whole city right now. They still wanted working people to keep their jobs so for example, a shop keeper would walk into their office in the S.A.I.N.T. Building on a morning, sign into a computer, connect to his/her building via the network and where the shopkeeper would normally stand a hologram now appears. This was mainly made to keep the city humanized and not just like one huge robot as that concept scared the people of Gotham. Everyday criminals were being caught and led straight to Arkham or Blackgate. The Batman was no longer needed, or that's what people thought. Every murderer, rapist, thief and psychopath was now behind bars, all but one. The Joker! I wanted to find out why and so did the Commissioner. He called upon me because he thought I'd know answers, I didn't. He explains how it would be impossible for the joker to hide from the S.A.I.N.T. Network unless he wasn't actually in Gotham. I needed answers and I knew the perfect psychopath to ask. Arkham Inmate #0802 also known as Miss Harleen Quinzel.

'Hey hey B-Man what's crackin?!' was how she welcomed me. I could tell that she knew something; she was acting like she had this big secret that she was just bursting to tell. I thought I'd just ask her straight up 'where and how is The Joker hiding?' After I'd asked that, her expression and excitement changed. She sat down and started playing with her thumbs. She knew something. She looked up at e with a serious look on her face and she asked 'what are you going to do Batman, you know, when every criminal is caught'. I didn't expect this especially not from Harley Quinn but I kept focused and replied 'then my job will be done'. She started giggling then it grew to laugh and she ended up howling with hysterics. 'But you can't live without us Bat-brain, you'll see, you've been Bat-pig for too long now to just give it up and you know it! I'm a psychiatrist you know? Maybe I can help HAHAHAHA!' This conversation wasn't going anywhere and I'd wasted too much time on this psycho! It was time for me to leave but, just as I was leaving she said one last thing. 'When you get to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on Bats. But just remember whose holding it on the other end HEH'. I know what she's trying to do and it's not working. It'll be the best day of my life once every lunatic in Gotham is behind bars… I hoped.

I arrived back at the Bat cave and Alfred had fixed up some lunch he mentioned something about hearing laughter coming from my room last night. I wasn't hungry and yes I sleep talk sometimes. I couldn't understand where the joker could be. You would've thought that with this technology it would be able to pick up one of the most notorious villains Gotham has ever laid her eyes on. I checked the database for the last time I encountered the joker, where and when. I got to his profile and there was nothing, it was as if the whole Joker profile had been wiped clean. I confronted the only people who had access to these files, Alfred, Tim, Dick and Barbra all swore they hadn't touched it and they were telling the truth. The only person signed on to the database within the last few months was me. I checked other profiles such as Two-Face, Scarecrow and The Riddler. They were also all wiped clean. This wasn't right I thought to myself I need to sit down and think. As I was walking away Alfred once again mentioned the laughter. 'I sleep talk Alfred you know I do!' was what a shouted in the old man's face. 'Master Bruce it didn't sound like your laugh it was wheezy and almost crazy sounding'. That was when it hit me. The Joker was here in my own house, Bruce Wayne's house. The only place in Gotham not controlled by S.A.I.N.T. How could I have been so stupid! I ran up to the Manor and just as I got to the top of the stairs he was standing right in front of me. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and it got dark I couldn't see anything, I slowly became unconscious. That was the last thing I remember…

 _My Name is James Gordon and this is my statement for the murder of Alfred Pennyworth, Richard Grayson and Timothy Drake. I got a call; it was on the device I use to contact Batman but on the other end was Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth. He seemed very much shaken up, he explained how the Joker was in Wayne Manor and he had killed Mr Grayson and Master Drake. Then he said that he was keeping him alive and will carry on doing so as long as I came to the Manor alone. I let the department know and they set up some back up to wait outside the manor just far enough so no one could notice them. I arrived at the manor and on the front doors there was something written in green spray paint, it read 'Jokes on you Gotham'. I opened the door and I seen Alfred hanging from the chandelier by his neck. I'd got there too late and they'd killed him. I proceeded to the kitchen and found Mr Grayson in a Nightwing costume but he was wearing a cowl exactly like Batmans with the words 'you wish' wrote in green spray paint on the for head. He was laid in a pool of blood but I couldn't see any wounds where the blood may be coming from but I could see a trail the led me straight to the ball room. That was where I found Master Drake dressed in a Robin costume. He was strapped to a chair. And he looked lifeless, he wasn't moving. As I got closer I noticed a crow bar laid behind him on the floor. I could see wounds all over his head. It was no mystery that the crowbar had been used to cause this damage to poor Master Drake. I heard laughing coming from upstairs so I quickly ran to the scene. It was the library and that's where I found the Joker… dead. It looked like a bullet hole straight through his head. He was sat right next to the fireplace. That's when I noticed him! I seen a pair of legs sat down on a chair facing the fireplace. 'Bruce?' I said waiting for a response and all I could hear was giggling then he said 'Bruce? No I'm Harvey, no you're not you stupid clown, you are Scarecrow the fear of Gotham, Oh yeah? Well riddle me this?' 'BRUCE!' I shouted walking over to him. What I saw next will haunt me for the rest of my life. It was Bruce Wayne dressed as Batman except one half of his face was so badly cut up it was unrecognizable, he also had a green question mark spray painted on his chest and five syringes injected into his arm. He turned to me with the craziest look in his eyes and said 'I didn't tie a knot HAHEHEHAHAHA!' he then collapsed in his seat. So I took the syringes out of his arm and walked him out of the Manor to the cops waiting outside and they took him in. they were stunned but very professional about the situation. After that I then went home and had a long hard think about the scenes I just saw._

…Although I'm not fully aware of what I did that night I'm going to have to live with it for the rest of my life. What actually happened that night I have no recollection about. Did I kill Alfred, Dick and Tim I don't know! I believe it was me that killed the Joker unless the crazy bastard killed himself. All I think about now is the conversation I had with Harley. How she mentioned how I couldn't live without the criminals of Gotham City. I guess she was right. Batman died that night in Wayne Manor but Bruce Wayne survived. The reason I am writing this is because I want people to know the truth. The truth from the guy who all them years put on a suit and went on patrol every night in Gotham City to keep it safe with help from Dick Grayson the Nightwing and Tim Drake my Robin. Remember us for what we did not what we have now done.

My name is Bruce Wayne, Patient #0803 at The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Long Live The Batman.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading "The Infamous Wayne Manor Massacre" This is the first time I have attempted to write a short story so any constructive criticism is welcome I would also appreciate any good things you've got to say about it.**


End file.
